Ashblossom
R.I.P. ASHBLOSSOM AWESOME PAL >>Introduction<< ' Hello! I'm Ashblossom and welcome to my OC page! I hope you like it and if you have any questions tell me in the comments! '"If you look hard enough you can find beauty in everything"-Wolfstar >>Backstory<< I was born in a clan called Pineclan with my best friends Wolfkit and Blackkit. We were raised together and were never apart from each other. When we were apprentices we were really excited and trained together. After moons of training we were finally going to become warriors! We had our ceremony together. We were shaking with excitement as Moonstar started. "Today Pineclan will be getting three new warriors,Wolfpaw please step forward". She smiled at both of us before she walked forward. "Wolfpaw you have shone true courage and have proven your ready to be a warrior! I know give you your name Wolfhowl!" We yowled her name and she smiled "Black...ATTACK" Moonstar screeched as rouges piled into camp snarling and yowling. "WOLFHOWL! BLACKPAW! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screeched over the cries of pain and yowls as they kill their enemy. Suddenly a rouge tom tackles me and trys to do the death blow before I duck and I feel pain flow from a hard hit from the head, I fall onto the ground unable to move as someone carries me into the woods as I black out. "Ashpaw wake up!" I open my eyes,the pain in my head gone. "Wolfhowl Blackpaw! Your ok!" "Yea it's Wolfstar now and your going to be late for your warrior ceremony!" I leaped into the clearing."You have trained in the ways of the warrior, training to not only to learn how to take down the most skilled enemy, but learning the secrets of a Blizzardclan warrior. It is time you earn your warrior names. Ashpaw, Blackpaw, please step forwards." Wolfstar paused, she looked down at the apprentices, their chest fur puffed out proudly. " Ashpaw, you have shown your courage and optimism to me and your clanmates. In your days as a apprentice, you have blossomed into a Blizzardclan warrior. By the powers of Starclan I name you Ashblossom!" "Blackpaw, you have shown your courage and authenticity to the clan, and always had the the skill to bounce back after every attack, by the power of Starclan, I name you Blackfern!" "ASHBLOSSOM,BLACKFERN,ASHBLOSSOM,BLACKFERN!" Wolfstar yowled. Her clanmates repeated. >>Vocabulary<< Black – Atramentous/Ebony White – Alabaster Blue – Cobalt/Cerulean Light Blue – Azure/Cyan Dark Blue – Sapphire Greyish Blue – Slate/Livid Grey – Achromatic/Achromic Reddish Brown – Russet Red – Crimson/Cerise/Scarlet Tan – Tawny Cream – Ivory Yellowish – Amber/Golden Green – Emerald Qualities Of A Female – Feminine Qualities Of A Male – Masculine Fur – Pelage Soft Fur – Velutinous Fluffy – Floccose Sleek – Satin Strong – Stalwart Large – Voluminous/Monumental Attractive/Beautiful – Alluring/Exquisite Thin – Slender/Tenuous/Fragile Over-Weight – Stout Scent – Fragrance/Essence/Aroma Sharp – Serrated Teeth – Dentures Claws – Unguis Tail – Tassle Terrible/Awful – Appalling Happy – Ecstatic Gentle – Compassionate/Sympathetic/Temperate Scared/Fear – Petrified/Terrified/Horror Sad/Depressed – Dismal In Pain – Agony Intimidating – Daunting To Release Claws – Extract/Unsheathe To Bring Claws Back – Sheathe/Withdrew (Withdraw) To Back Away – Recede/Withdraw Wrap Around – Entwine Move Downward – Descend A Liquid Pouring Out/Down – Cascade Do Without Thinking – Instinctively Leap – Ascend/Escalate Growl – Bellow/Snarl Walk – Amble/Ambulate Narrow – Constrict Widen – Broaden >>Likes<< My Clan My Friends My Family Fish Swimming Tunneling Kits Snow Rain Helping Someone Wolfstar Blackfern >>'Dislikes<<' Drama (Sometimes) Powerplayers Foxes Rouges Stress Being unable to save someone Nyxclaw Rude cats >>Secrets<< I knew my mate Shadowfang in Pineclan but we lost touch I have never killed/harmed a cat Roses are my favorite flower If I had my own kit I would name her Snow (Warrior name would be Snowstream after my baby <3 ) She hates fights and tries not to fight Has a fear of fighting She used to be a Medicine Cat >>'Description<<' Ashblossom is a sleek light ashy gray she-cat with blue eyes that glow in the sun,a fluffy tail that puffs up if threatened, a black nose and long thorn-sharp claws,the size of a tall warrior. She always is kind to every cat she meets unless they did something to her in the past,she is very active and is so she on a lot. >>'Basic Info<<' Warrior Name: Ash'blossom (Deaceased) Username: Roseheart9 Nickname: Ash Rank: Co Deputy of Blizzardclan Mate: Shadowfang Breed: Silver tabby Age: 22 Moons Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Family: Sparrowtail(Father) Willowflower(Mother) ,Wolfstar (Bestie),Blackfern (Bestie),Shadowfang (Mate),Robin (Senpia) Mentor: Wolfstar Apprentices: Duststorm,Snowpelt,Willowshine,Nightfur,Cloverpelt Origion: Pineclan >>'Links<<' Blizzardclan Page: http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/BlizzardClan >>'Stats<<' Running 4.5/10 Swimming 10/10 Climbing 6.5/10 Pouncing 10/10 Hunting 9.9/10 Fighting 9.5/10 Strength 9.5/10 Smarts 9.5/10 Loyalty 10/10 Stealth 9.5/10 Herbs 10/10 Leadership 8.5/10 >>Cat Friends<< Wolfstar 10/10 She is my Bestie! Blackfern 10/10 She is my Bestie! Ravenstar 6/10 Ravenstar is a great leader I hope all her lives are peaceful Sparrowtail 6/10 Wonderful cat! She and her clan will always be my friends Mambafang (SALTY) 6/10 He is REALLY SALTY Robin 10/10 SENPIA Shadowfang 10/10 He is my loving mate! >>News<< Shadowfang and I became Mates! 11/16/16 Category:Original Characters Category:Cats Category:OC